I am Not the Dragon Warrior (Hiatus)
by FanfictionSoldier15
Summary: "I really don't want to tell him. Tell him that I did all of this. Po, the supposed Dragon Warrior obliterated the whole Valley of Peace. The bodacious and heroic Dragon Warrior is now an evil villain. It sounds like a fairytale, a really bad one but it isn't..."
1. The Tragic Beginning

Can't believe I got the first chapter of this done. This story will be my first ever multi chapter Kung Fu Panda fanfiction so this is a new to me.

Anyone aside from that I am trying to write in present tense for this story. There are of course going to be other tenses but this one I'll try to make it main present tense and its many sub categories. It's a new challenge for me and a fun one.

Now enjoy the fanfiction

* * *

I lay my back against a stone wall, breathing heavily. I'm trying to catch my breath, from before but it's really hard. Tired, I gingerly sit myself down, wanting to just rest here forever. I look around and see the Valley of Peace, the place that _use to_ be my home.

It sure doesn't look like the busy village it use to be, it's empty. Completely empty. Garbage is all on the floor and many houses are starting to lose their color. The buildings are missing tons of bricks while others are rubble. Carts have been abandoned with no one to care for their goods. The sky, it's unusually gray and dark. There seems to be a storm rolling in.

The Valley of Peace use to be my home but now it feels like I'm nowhere near home. The streets were filled with villagers some time ago but now they're gone. There too busy with … other things.

"How did we lose someone that huge?" I thought I lost those guys but apparently not, there still after me. I need to get out of here before they find me. I barely got away from them before if they find me again, then I'm a goner.

I pick myself up, slowly and steadily. It was hard enough sitting down but having to get up again was unbearable. My legs felt like hot bean paste, squishy and on fire. It hurt to even stand, my legs wobbling uncontrollably. How would I be able to run away if I could barely stand?

"Po shook us off the first time but he's exhausted. He couldn't have gotten too far." Which ever villager that said that is correct. I so exhausted and I feel like crud. I know I can't keep going like this.

I feel something tug on my hand lightly, interrupting me in my thoughts. My heart feels like it's skipping a couple of beats. I feel myself tense up, afraid what'll happen next. Who is it?

"Po," I relax at the sound of his, I sure am happy to hear his voice! With this unknown strength, I turn around and smile at him, a small one. I am still down about the whole, "getting chased by an angry mob." thing.

It is good to see him, to see my Dad until … I get this feeling of guilt.

This sting of guilt hurts and I understand why; my Dad can't involve himself with this. I've already hurt enough people for today and I can't let my Dad get hurt too! If I saw my Dad in pain and it's my fault, I'd probably lose my mind.

I know the villagers are coming closer and I can't let them see me with my Dad. "Dad, this isn't the time! You know if they see you with me with you they'll …" I can't quite put the words out, there stuck. It didn't even feel good to put a thought on that particular, "what if?" let alone say it out load.

"Son, we can talk more about this at my…" Dad pauses. I don't know why he's pausing but whatever it is, it looks like it's a struggle for him to say it. "Noodle Shop." He says it, so blandly; it's not like him to that and especially to his own Noodle Shop. Dad turns away from me and urges me to follow him.

Thankfully, Dad knows where he is going even with the village in utter destruction. He doesn't even have to worry about the villagers following me because he knows another route to his Noodle Shop.

The walk to the Noodle Shop is tense, just continuing to see ripped up floor tiles and broken trees sure don't give me a moral boost.

When we arrive, the Noodle Shop is completely destroyed. The tables and chairs, are all broken and scattered around the floor of the dining room. Plates and bowls are all shattered, there sharp remains mixed with the broken down chairs and tables. The kitchen, the place where my Dad used to work at is gone. The kitchen is filled with debris. My room must've collapsed not too long ago onto the kitchen because many of my belongings filled the destroyed kitchen.

I was hoping that my Dad's own Noodle Shop would have been safe from all of this but I got my hopes up.

Dad is looking at his now destroyed Noodle Shop, he looks so heartbroken. A couple of silent seconds pass were me and Dad look at the destroyed Noodle Shop, he's the one to break the ice.

"Po what happened to everything? I was doing some shopping out of the village and when I come back I see **this**." Dad is looking at me, concerned.

I sigh; I really don't want to tell him. Tell him that I did all of this. Po, the supposed **Dragon Warrior** obliterated the whole Valley of Peace. The bodacious and heroic **Dragon Warrior** is now an evil villain. It sounds like a fairytale, a really bad one but it isn't. I have to swallow my own guts and tell my Dad.

"Dad, I did it." Thiers this awkward silence before Dad responds with, "What?" "I destroyed the Valley of Peace!" I'm suspecting something on the lines of, "Po, how could you?" but it never came. Instead Dad says, "Son, its okay."

"'It's okay?' " I look at him, not believing what he said. How can he be so forgiving? "Dad, I hurt so many people! I destroyed your prized Noodle Shop and now probably the whole village is after me and you can just say, 'it's okay'?" I don't know where this sudden burst of anger came from but it sure was a surprise to both me and Dad.

"Dad I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like-" I can't finish because I'm distracted by the smile on my Dad's face. Why is he smiling?

"Po, yes you have made a major mistake, I can't excuse that and I can't say I'm not disappointed at you Son," At least Dad speaks the truth, who wouldn't disappointed or angry in me? "But that doesn't mean I will stop loving you. You are my son even if you're not the Dragon Warrior. So yes son, I do believe 'it's okay'."

"Dad…" I'm speechless, which is quite rare actually. I thought he would be blistering angry with me like the villagers but he isn't. It felt great to get this morale boost from my Dad. There were no words to describe how awesome I felt. All of that guilt and other horrible feelings just disappeared into the air.

"Now Son, I have another question for you." "What is it Dad?" "Whatever happened to the Furious Five and Shifu?"

That question definitely caught me off guard. I never thought about the Furious Five or Shifu when all of this started. Even though I remember being in the Jade Palace right after the accident happened , I don't remember ever seeing the Furious Five or Master Shifu. Something tells me though I should be very careful not to be seen by them or Shifu.


	2. Running Away & Waking Up

Yep another chapter and with more plot. Personally I am enjoying every minute of writing this fanfic, being able to experiment with KFP story is interesting. I am trying also to capture there characters and the canon of the official world, so wish me luck on that.

Anyway enjoy fellow readers!

* * *

"I actually don't know Dad. Ever since I left the Jade Palace after the incident I haven't seen any of them." When I did leave the Jade Palace it was a wreck and the Furious Five were nowhere in sight.

"That's actually a good thing Po. I don't think it would nice if they saw you right now." Dad is speaking the truth. I don't think Tigress and the others would be kind to seeing me around town.

"Son, what's the plan?"

"Plan?" What plan is Dad talking about?

"What are you planning on doing next? You sure can't stay at the Valley right now."

What am I planning to do next? Like Dad said, I sure can't stay here right now. The villagers won't be happy to see me again and I just got through one particular example. Plus I don't want to take my chances with seeing the Furious Five and Shifu again at the Jade Palace.

Than two thoughts came mind and either one of them isn't a good choice. There really drastic choices and the only ones I have. Because really at this point what choices do I have? I can either run away from it all or somehow make things right again.

Make things right? I have done it before, a whole lot of times. I've gotten myself in a whole heap of trouble before but could I get myself out of this one. This time there isn't any villain to stop or any village to save. It's something on a totally different level, and that's what worries me the most. How am I supposed to make things all right again? I think walking up to everyone and saying; "Sorry." is out of the question for sure. Plus, I don't think there is much I can do right now to make amends, so what I do?

Will I really have to run away?

"Dad, I think I'll leave." There is this awkward silence between me and Dad and I wish it would soon.

Thankfully, after what felt like forever he suddenly hugs me.

Dad's hug is very tight, as if he didn't want to let go. There's this warm feeling in my chest, this feeling of happiness. In all honesty I don't want him to let go, it feels like there is nothing wrong in all of China

The only problem with that is: That it isn't true right now.

Dad slowly lets go and smiles at me. I do the same, grateful to have gotten at least one last hug from my Dad.

I turn away and begin walking. For a second there while I'm walking, I could've sworn my Dad mumbled something. Maybe it's just me.

…

I mean to stand up but every little motion stings and aches. Though it hurts, I get onto my feet barely able to keep myself afoot. Once I balance myself, I look around, ignoring this strong dizziness in my stomach.

My eyes go wide in pure disbelief. I can't believe where I am. This really is the Jade Palace?

The legendary artifacts were all gone, not a single one in sight. The pillars were damaged and the walls have gaping holes. The place is completely different; it doesn't even feel like home anymore. What villain could have done this?

All of a sudden I feel a cold draft come from behind me. I turn around to see the Jade Palace door gone. I can see the descending stairs leading to the village and strangely enough the sky is gray. In the distance I can see a lump laying there. I can't quite make it out, so I walk closer to it. As I get closer I realize who it is.

It's Master Shifu!

I instantly sprint towards my Master. So many thought are going through my mind. What happened to him or who did this to him? But one in particular frightened me very much: Is he alive?

When I arrive, I see him lying on his back. His chest is rising and falling steadily. I feel this pressure disappear. I'm glad he's alive and well.

"Master Shifu?" I'm trying to wake him up. Shaking him slightly, his eyes slowly start to open.

"Tigress?" Master Shifu asks to make sure I am no hoax. To assure him I am real I nod to my Master. He seems grateful to see me but his expression of gratitude turns into sudden seriousness.

With haste, Master Shifu gets on to his feet without much trouble. He takes a look at the Hall of Warriors and grimaces at the sight for only a second. It seems he doesn't want to focus the Hall right now.

"Tigress, we must find the rest of the Furious Five right away. Afterward we must find Po." He starts towards the stairs with me following behind.

I don't see any reason to ask Master Shifu why we need to find Po. Whatever happened to the Jade Palace told me it was because of Po. Because, anything that happens in the Valley often involves Po.


	3. Peaceful Falling

Yep the third chapter and this one is filled with plenty of drama. I really did enjoy writing this chapter, it was a nice way to practice writing emotions and actions in fiction. I don't do that often because I often don't get that far enough in my fanfiction.

Anyway, I have a question for you readers. Do you think the next chapter of "I am Not the Dragon Warrior" should be more Tigress related or focus more on Po? Private message me or review, I'd like to know.

Anyway Kung Fu Panda belongs to Dreamworks. Plus don't forget to enjoy, that is the most important part!

* * *

I poke my head around the corner of the wall, making sure no one is in sight. Thankfully not a single villager is in sight. All I see is more trash and paper on the floor. Feeling its safe to head out in the open, I do so.

I think I may be lost; not because I don't know where I'm going or the fact that this village is big but that everything looks so different. With the whole incident, the village has been changing so much. It's kinda unrecognizable when you see toppled houses, split trees and trash all over the place.

All of a sudden I hear voices coming from behind me. I thought this part of the Valley is abandoned but sadly I am wrong. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted my gut on this."

It sounds like the mob from before which isn't helping my situation. Crud, I need to get away but where? I carefully take a step back, making sure not to make a single- _Crunch._

"Everyone heard that right?" One of the villagers says.

Aw, why me?

"Yea, I heard that too. It sounded like someone stepped on a branch. It might be the panda…" A villager responds.

Just why me?

Not even putting another thought on it, I twirl around and run. I don't stop for anything. Everything seems like a blur as I run and I don't know where I'm going. I keep running for who knows how long when my body finally gives in after some time.

I slow down to a jog but that quickly changes to me standing there, grasping my chest in pain. I stand for only a second before I fall on my butt, with a heavy thud sound. My legs like before feel terrible but this time I think they gave out. I'm trying to catch my breath because my chest is in so much pain. My eyes are closed very tight, probably from the migraines. In general my whole body aches right now. Head, back, feet and so on; it all hurt.

I struggle to open my eyes by ignoring the pain and after a couple more seconds pass I do. I see a huge roaring waterfall.

"I'm definitely not in the Village anymore." I say to myself. I slowly look around, not trying to stir up any stronger migraines or aches in my body. It looks like I'm in the Bamboo Forest from the obvious bamboo all over the place. I really must have run that far, I never knew I had it in me.

All of a sudden I realize the sound of the waterfall; it's loud but oddly calming. I feel all of the pain in my body decrease bit by bit. The more I listen to the soothing roar of the water, the more I relax. It feels like ages since I've been this calm but in reality it's only been a couple of hours before all of this went down.

"Hey we found him!" The waterfall crashing roars make an abrupt stop. My body tenses up and it feels like something cold crawls up my back. I can feel all the pain from before hit me again with twice the amount of force, unrelenting. I really did trick myself didn't I? I was so focused on the waterfall; I don't notice the loud mob directly behind me!

My head slowly turns around to see the mob. A mob that looks very angry, they all glare at me with venomous intentions. The mob is filthy, their clothes covered in dirt and grime. All of them are armed with regular tools and appliances of all sorts. Pitchforks, spoons, bowls, whatever they can have. From young to old people, a good portion of the Valley is here, scowling at me.

One thing that stands out in the crowd especially are the numerous injuries on their bodies. Some injuries seeming like little scratches while others have plenty of bruises. Some goats have a couple of bruises while others have huge gashes. Some of the pigs in the mob have very black eyes and cuts on their face. There can't be one person in that group who isn't injured physically in some way.

I feel sick looking at the mob but not because it is too graphic or bloody. It's a reason that has been bugging me ever since this whole fiasco. I even talked about it to my Dad but even then it still bugs me.

I get up from the grassy floor, staring at the mob closely. The tension between me and the villagers is tense; I can feel how angry they are from just the stare.

I realize the villagers are walking towards me slowly but menacingly. I instinctively start taking steps back and they respond with walking but faster this time.

My heart is throbbing and my paws are really sweaty. I have no chance of fighting these guys off I'm way too tired. Running around them is also out of the question, they've blocked the only exit. I know for sure now, I'm a goner.

I take another step backwards, realizing that there is nothing underneath my feet. I look behind myself and see the waterfall, going on for what seems like forever.

Then, a thought sprouts into my mind! It is a crazy idea and I may not survive…

"Sorry, Po but there is no where left to go." A female goat from the mob says. I take my eyes off the waterfall and look back at the villagers, a smirk on my face.

"You guys might be wrong about that."

I jump of the cliff.

_Like I had any other choice_, I say to myself in a humorous way.

I don't sense much of anything else after that. The only thing I can hear is the powerful rushing waters and the gasps of people in the distance; they grow more and fainter until the sound of the rushing water is the last thing I hear. Something about it felt actually calming but I can't tell why.


	4. Tigress' Tale

"My goodness, the damage is horrible!" Master Shifu is applauded at the site of the Village. His eyes are wide in disbelief and mouth agape.

Unlike my Master, I try to keep a stoic face but can't. I start to frown deeply at the sight; I can't bear to look at the Valley in such a horrible state. This place was my home. I grew up here and trained here for a portion of my life right after I left Bao Gu Orphanage with Master Shifu. Now, the Valley doesn't even resemble my home; it's dispiriting to see it in this state.

Trash is scattered all across the floor, mostly papers and wood. Fruit carts that once were used by merchants now crushed underneath rotting uprooted trees. Tiles from the ground are missing and many houses are falling apart or are complete rubble. The many pathways that made getting about the Valley are blocked by uprooted trees and garbage. The worst part of all was the atmosphere the Valley gave off. Originally the Valley gave off a vibe of security and warmth but now all I feel is this odd chill.

"Tigress," Shifu says. His icy tone instantly catches my attention.

"Yes, Master?" I ask, looking at him.

"Let's look for the rest of the Furious Five, afterward we can discuss about Po as a group." Master Shifu says looking straight ahead at the only non blocked pathway.

He starts on his way down a clear pathway, his hands wrapped behind his back. My Master didn't want to say another word, he didn't have to. I understand the pain he is going through also; seeing the Valley in this state can lower anyone's spirit. It especially can be painful when you're emotionally connected to the Valley of Peace.

We don't say another word to each other afterward. I believe it was for the best to have this cold silence take over. For now though, it's the time to focus on the main task at the moment: Finding the rest of the Furious Five.

In our search, we do come across the others, looking a little bit roughed up but that was suspected from the prior events. They were resting out in the open, with wooden carts smashed all around.

The minute we encounter them the atmosphere changes drastically. That once cold chill is being replaced by a slight sense of warmth. I am reminded somewhat of the original Valley of Peace. That small sense of warmth feels great and I am sure everyone else can feel it also.

"Gosh, am I glad to see you guys!" Monkey exclaims. The minute Monkey finished, everyone else chimes in, ecstatic to see us.

"Yea, it's great to see you two." Mantis says first.

Viper says something next, concern entering her voice. "We were starting to get worried that something really bad happened to the both of you."

"Thank goodness, nothing too serious went down for you two. Things could have been much more terrible than just this, being the situation we're all in." Crane says.

Master Shifu nods to what Crane says. "Yes Crane, you're absolutely right. The situation could have been very dreadful; I'm just glad that all of you are safe." Everyone nods and agrees with what Shifu says, everyone except Monkey. Monkey seems apprehensive from nodding and very tense. Viper notices this in Monkey.

"Something wrong Monkey? Viper asks.

"Yea there's something wrong," Monkey pauses to look at Master Shifu. Shifu in return looks back at his student. "Whatever happened to Po? He wasn't with you guys before, so I was wondering if he was okay."

Monkey is heard by the rest of the Masters. Monkey's question raises quizzical looks from Mantis, Crane and Viper, all wanting answers.

"Now that you think about it, where is Po?" Viper starts off first.

"Monkey's right, what did happen to Po?" Mantis is second to add a question.

"I really do hope Po is okay." Crane, like before, is the final one to comment.

Master Shifu looks to all of his students, including me, before beginning to speak.

"I was hoping to bring up Po, after Tigress and I settled in with you all but I suppose not." Master Shifu has his attention heading from one student to the next, his eyes meeting ours from time to time. Everyone looks so tense, all worried about Po. I can't blame them; we all had a lot of good times with the Panda. Though I kept my face stoic, even though I am a little bit worried for Po.

Just a little bit.

"Now, before I go any further we all realize the situation the Valley is in?"

"Yea, the Valley is in a terrible condition and all but how does this have to deal with-" Monkey can't get out another word because Master Shifu begins to speak, interrupting Monkey.

"I know we're all worried about Po but we need to keep calm in situations such as these. So please allow me to explain and then afterward you can all ask questions." Master Shifu says calmly. He is talking to all of us but it is made more for Master Monkey.

Monkey in return nods. I think he understands what Master Shifu is trying to get across. Everyone seems to loosen up by what Master Shifu said.

"It is true that the Valley of Peace is in shambles and it is quite devastating. Yet there is one question that confuses me. Who is the person that could have done this horrific deed?"

Monkey's, Crane's, Viper's and Mantis' eyes widen at Shifu's question. They must have not put thought on who could have done such destruction. I had my suspicions on who did it and right now it is bugging me.

"_I don't see any reason to ask Master Shifu why we need to find Po. Whatever happened to the Jade Palace told me it was because of Po. Because, anything that happens in the Valley often involves Po."_ That thought played over and over in my mind. It is obvious Po is clumsy and an oaf at times. That key characteristic of his has put the Panda in more situations then I can count. So I know that whatever that happened in the Jade Palace and what happened in the Valley has to deal with Po. I know one thing that is definite: If Po did do all of this, then it wasn't on purpose.

"All this time students, since Master Tigress and I awoke in the destroyed Jade Palace, that thought keeps coming to mind." Shifu's tone changes to a sudden seriousness that brings back the cold, eerie feeling from before.

"That-"

Before Master Shifu can say another word, a black goose in a tethered blue robe comes sprinting by; it distracts all of us. The goose doesn't look to well, his black feathers all rustled and messy. In his left wing he is carrying a large wooden spoon.

In his speed, he trips on a log lying precariously on the floor. He is immediately sent falling to the floor, yelling. He hits the floor face first; in response this causes a loud, "thunk" sound.

"Ouch. That really hurt!" He says as he slowly pushes himself back on his webbed. He seemed to be too busy focusing on his own pain to notice us staring at him with confused faces.

Once the goose is on his feet, with his back still facing us, he brushes the dirt and grime off his already worn out blue robe. Next, he goes to pick up the spoon he dropped, which conveniently didn't land too far away from him and instead was right near his webbed feet. He picks up the spoon and is about to continue onward, when Shifu clears his throat. This causes him to turn around and meet us.

There's this awkward silence that comes afterword.

"The Furious Five you're here! Where did you guys come from?" The goose says in awe.

The timing and execution of this even made everyone laugh, everyone except me.

Monkey, no wait, I have a question still unanswered. Who's the person that had destroyed the Valley of Peace?


	5. An End Enemy

Sorry about this chapter being so short. I wanted to make this chapter short and sweet for you guys this time around. Now I hope you enjoy and review you would like to.

* * *

I open my eyes to this bright stinging light and it forces me to squint out of pain. After some time passes my eyes adjust to the light; now able to see but a lot of things looked fuzzy and blurry to me.

I could make out the bamboo trees that stood over me and the dark gray sky.

A gray sky, just like at the Valley of Peace…

Then it all came back to me and when it did I was overcame with all sorts of emotions. Images of the decimated Valley came first, broken trees, demolished houses and destruction all around. It was a dreary scene that made me feel guilty and also sad, very sad. Finally I remember jumping off a waterfall to get away from the villagers.

I was just so overcame with all of these emotions of the recent events. I felt major guilt and dread for what I did to the Valley of Peace; I can only imagine how many people lives I have hurt. But a part of me felt like I needed to keep going and at first I didn't feel that way. Not until I met up with my Dad that is when I felt inspired to keep on going. That might have been the only reason I was still pushing myself: For my Dad.

I knew I couldn't stay here forever, they would probably check to see if I really was a goner. Lucky for me, they don't know I am alive!

I twist my head to left and to the right to get a better look of my surroundings. From the looks of it I was in some sort of medical camp. There on my right, lying in a wooden cabinet are all sorts of medical supplies: herbs, bandages, salves and all sorts of concoctions in glass bottles. While on the left of me laid clean linen sheets and cloths.

"Hmm, well if it isn't wonderful to see you awake Dragon Warrior." I stiffen at the sound of the voice coming from the right of me. I knew exactly who that "charming" voice belonged to. We met on a couple occasions before all of this and we sure were not friends.

"Hey,cut the charades. I doubt you're happy to see me one bit." Though my head throbs in pain from speaking and my mouth is dry, I muster up the strength to show aggression in my tone.

"Charades? I assure you Dragon Warrior that I am not playing any game of charades with you." This time the female voice sounds closer.

"If I were playing with you, I would have had you're skull already darling plus I wouldn't have saved your life when you were drifting down a stream."

It then makes sense to me, that's the reason I am in this camp. She saved my life but I wonder why she did. We didn't have the greatest relationship; you can blame our past encounters for that.

"But then why did you save my life?" I ask, straining my voice to speak.

"Because I was in a happy mood today." She responds cheerfully.

"Really?" I ask skeptically.

"Well, somewhat, the cloudy morning is a bit down some but that's not the point. I also would like to know why you were floating down a river unconscious Dragon Warrior."

From the way the conversation was going, I had no reason to lie of hide anything from her. She did save my life after all!

"Just listen to what I have to say I suppose that will answer your question."

"Sure Dragon Warrior."

"Don't call me the Dragon Warrior anymore." I say solemnly.

"And why shouldn't I call you that?" She suddenly comes out of hiding when she walks over to me, standing on the left of me. A placid smile on her face.

"Because Scorpion, I sure don't deserve that title of Dragon Warrior."


	6. The Plan Is Set!

I am terribly sorry It took this long to finish the next chapter. Between the recent NYC Standardized Tests, school and other work I have been busy. But I got it done and I hope you guys enjoy it. Reviews are always accepted!

* * *

I looked around as everyone laughed and giggled. My question was still left unanswered which was rather annoying. What did happen to Po? But from the looks of it I would have to wait for my answer to arrive.

Master Shifu was the first one to finish laughing. It seemed like his mood and the whole group's mood in general seemed livelier then before.

"Well, if you must know we weren't here for too long." Shifu says, staring at the goose.

"R-really? Well I'm just glad I got to find you guys. With the situation we're in …" The goose pauses and observes his surroundings carefully. He takes it all in before looking back at Shifu, his expression now showing dread.

"We really could use your help Furious Five and you too Shifu." He says with a hopeful smile now replacing the dread look on his orange beak.

"That is the reason we are the Furious Five, to protect those who need it. And from the looks of it you need us." Monkey says now balancing himself on his tail like always.

"Not only do you need us but the whole Valley of Peace." Viper says afterward.

"My students are quite correct. I'm sorry but we'll have to discuss about Po's situation later." Shifu says. He seemed genuinely unhappy that he had to hold off the conversation but I suppose it would have to wait yet again.

"D-did you just say 'Po' ?" The goose looks at Shifu questioningly.

"Yes I just did say Po? What about him confuses you so?" Shifu asks curiously.

"Well what confuses me is why you guys were going to look for that … traitor." The goose says with malice purposely behind his voice. Everyone is suddenly taken back by the goose's words. How could he say Po is a traitor? Why would anyone call Po a traitor?

"Po, a traitor! Don't make accusations like that and especially not right now!" Monkey snaps at the duck. I could see clearly that Monkey was furious with the duck's accusation. Even I was irritated at the duck's statement. Yes, Po could make some mistakes but he would never betray us. He **is** the Dragon Warrior after all.

"Sorry but it's the truth. Po betrayed all of us, including you guys."

"Po would never go behind our back and betray us." Viper says angrily.

"I agree with Viper. Po can be a klutz and a goof ball sometimes but he would never betray us or the valley. That is one thing for certain." I say lightly glaring at the goose, my paws folded.

The goose looks at all of us in disbelief before speaking, "You guys really don't know?"

"Don't know what? Tell us!" Mantis commands aggressively.

"T-that-"

"That Po was the one who destroyed the valley." Master Shifu suddenly blurts out.

We all look at Master, doubting what he just said. He couldn't have just said what I think I heard.

He looks at us and sees all of us stricken with disbelief. He sighs before beginning to talk again, "Yes it is true Po did destroy the valley."

Yes it was true; he really did say that Po destroyed the valley. My suspicions from before were correct! I knew Po did it and I could already assume that he wouldn't do it on purpose. And I completely believe that the others also know that Po wouldn't purposely destroy his own home. It was Po, he was too kind hearted to do it out of malice.

A part of me felt relieved to know who destroyed the valley but there were still so many questions yet to be answered. I would just have to wait and find out as time went on.

"So it looks like you guys finally know. And trust me it was hard to believe at first for me too. But when word got around that Po caused this the valley went on a manhunt instantly."

"A manhunt!" Monkey and the rest of us are stricken by terror. Po, the Dragon Warrior is now being hunted down by his own villagers. The situation seemed to keep worsening and worsening as we dwelled deeper in to it.

"Yes a manhunt. And when we find Po we'll bring him to Chorh-Gom Prison and show him justice." When the goose finishes a loud roar of yelling comes down the street. It shook the ground and got all of our attention quickly.

"What's could it be now?" Crane asks with irritation in his voice.

"I think something happened while I was gone. Maybe they caught Po!" The goose says starting to walk toward the roar of yelling.

"I got to jet but are you guys coming? We could really use your help?" He asks, his head turned to us.

We all look at him as if he was crazy. Did he really suspect us to help them capture Po? There would be no way in all of China would we do that.

"Yes, we would be glad to help but we'll catch up with the villagers at a later time." Master Shifu says calmly.

We all look at our Master, as if he had grown a third eye. We couldn't believe what he just said!

"What! Master Shifu have you-" Monkey stops midway in his outburst. Master Shifu had glared at Monkey from the corner of his eye. Monkey got the point quite clearly.

"Well that's good, we could use it. I'll tell the villagers that I found you guys…" The goose's voice wavers in the distance as he runs off until we are unable to hear or even see him. The minute he is out of our vision Master Shifu turns to Monkey.

"Monkey, sorry for glaring at you like that but you need to sometimes learn to hold yourself from speaking." Master Shifu says sternly. Monkey bows in an apologetic matter as a response.

Once done Master Shifu turns to all of us.

"I am going to get straight to the point because we don't have too much time before the villagers are here." Master Shifu says.

"Po did destroy the valley." The words affected all of us like knife to a loaf of bread. Yes we all did learn of this not too long ago but it still baffled us. What could Po have used to cause all of this destruction?

"I suspected it the minute I had awoken at the destroyed JadePalace." Our Master takes his time to look above him at the sight of the dilapidating JadePalace. I could see it. I could see the pain in my Master's expression just like before when we were searching for the Furious Five.

I soon follow my Master and look up at the JadePalace.

I realize just how much damage the JadePalace had taken. It looked far worse on the outside then it did when I we were on the inside.

The left side of the roof was gone. From the looks of it, the roof collapsed from some great force. Leaving a gaping hole that all of us watching could clearly notice. The door to JadePalace was gone like I said before but I realized where it went this time. The huge door had crashed face first into the training grounds. There was this dark, thick fog that surrounded the palace which must have came after we left for the valley.

The fog made it impossible to notice any other details but I was thankful for that in a way. I couldn't stand to see my home in such a condition.

"But I assure you Po would never do this on purpose." Master Shifu was now staring back at us again.

"Yea Po is way too good for villainous stuff. But then I wonder Master Shifu if Po didn't do it out of bad intention then why did he do it?"Mantis says.

"Well I don't think he did on purpose at all but as an accident. From what I recall the last time I saw Po was in the archives. I had ordered him to sweep the scrolls while I was meditating." Master Shifu starts to stroke his beard thoughtfully with his right hand.

"Then does that imply that Po had read or did something in the JadePalace's archives by accident to have started this whole mess?" Crane says.

"Yes Crane you're correct about that." Master Shifu responds.

But then Monkey starts to speak. "But there is still one more thing that bugs me right now. Master Shifu why did you decide to join with the other villagers on this crazy mission?"

The question got us all thinking. Why did Master Shifu decide to have us join this ridiculous manhunt?

"It was the best option we had at the moment. If I had let you all say no the goose would almost instantly alert the rest of the villagers. With the village in such a tense and defensive period they would surely think we were supporting Po. They would attack us on the instant and we _definitely_ don't need that." Shifu finishes firmly.

"So what should we do? We sure can't support the valley in their manhunt for Po. He is our friend after all!" Viper exclaims.

A sudden answer comes to mind for Viper's question

"I believe the best plan right now is to look for Po. He has to be in a lot of danger right now from all the occurring events. But while also doing that we need to put up some sort of façade for the villagers. So that we don't put ourselves in danger looking for Po."

Everyone nods at my plan. They all seemed to agree that it was an excellent plan.

"Hey look it really is the Furious Five!" A cheerful goat woman says. Yelling and screams of excitement suddenly fills the air instantly. We all turn to the sound and see a crowd of villagers. They looked to be in terrible condition but carried around with them an array of items.

Some had bowls, spoons and even planks of 2x4 in hand while others carried pitchforks and torches. As for their injuries they varied. Some varied from having small cuts and scratches on their legs too full blown blue and black bruises on their faces or arms and legs. As for their clothes they were in tatty condition. Everyone of them had holes and rips in their clothing but thankfully none of them were without clothing entirely.

I was glad to see the villagers. Even though they were looking to throw Po into jail I was still glad to see them. But with that in mind it reassured me that Po was in a lot of trouble. And that these next few hours or even days would be quite an interesting adventure.


	7. Medical Asisstance

I remember the LOA series saying that Scorpion use to be good before she stung herself. In this chapter I really wanted to explore that while I wrote this. Sorry about this chapter not being as impacting or shocking as my other chapters. I wanted to really develop Scorpion in this chapter, she will become more important later on. But hey it still was an excellent time writing this and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Okay then, I won't call you the Dragon Warrior any more. So Po tell me why you were floating down the river?"

"Uhh well, it's long story." I say, now sitting up to face Scorpion. I really didn't want to bring it up right now or later. Actually never would be a better time for me.

"Well I was kind enough to save your life and even patch you up. Trust me you looked horrendous when I pulled you out of that river. Bruised up, cuts, scrapes. I could list all the slight injuries you had trust me. Plus I could have either left you in the river to freeze or take your skull while you were unconscious, but I didn't. So you basically owe me." She says a smirk still attached to her face.

She was right. I really did owe her plus I did kinda promise to tell her before so I suppose I have no choice.

"Well, where do I start…" I told her everything starting with me in the destroyed village. How I met my Dad, got chased by villagers and how I jumped off the waterfall.

"Wow…" I can see she is genuinely shocked by my tale. Her many eyes widen in shock and her own expression showing clear astonishment.

"Yea, I know it's shocking. Isn't it?" I say.

"Yes, I truly wasn't suspecting a story like that at all. I thought when I found you in the river I thought you just passed out from a bad beating. Not something like that. But Po you want to know something?" She suddenly smirks, showing her teeth.

Why is she smirking at a time like this? What could be so funny about what just went on? It just bugged me she was smiling right now.

I nod in response to her question.

"The Valley of Peace got what it deserved."

I blink a couple of times and rub my ears. Did I mishear her or something? Yea I had to, I did fall from a waterfall after all. My ears must be plugged with water or something.

Scorpion repeats herself, however this time I could clearly hear the spitefulness in her voice. "Yea you heard me correctly. The Valley of Peace absolutely got what they deserved."

I don't know where this feeling came from. However I felt angry. And when I meant angry, I was mad to the point where even a dumpling couldn't calm me!

Yea, I did destroy the Valley of Peace but it did **not** mean my precious home deserved this.

"Scorpion that is not true!" I stand up, ignoring the pain leaping through my body. I tighten my paw into a fist instinctively out of anger. "The Valley deserved nothing like this! For that matter no one deserved any of this stupid pain!"

"You're right Po. I suppose my own silly grudge against the village got in the way." She pauses, possibly looking for the right words.

"But then again does anyone deserve this sort of treatment?" Scorpion says.

"Wow, I wasn't suspecting you to say something like that." The anger from before is suddenly drained from me and I'm looking at her with my eyes wide. I sure wasn't expecting her to say that. She was a villain I had dealt with a whole bunch of times before the incident; to hear something like that come from Scorpion was just astonishing.

"Just because I did try some pretty horrible things in the past doesn't mean I want the valley to be destroyed."

"But you nearly did that countless times before so-"

"Po don't you even dare finish that sentence." She threatens with an intense glare to accompany it. From the looks of it she didn't want to be reminded of the past right now.

"Instead you should be resting. All of your injuries haven't fully healed."

"Actually, I'm pretty good." I say confidently. I stretch my arms, legs and other parts of my body, finally getting that stiff feeling out of me. There were still the occasional aches and pains through my body but for the most part I was fine. My fur was dry and most of the damage I had taken before had healed half way. I was ready to continue going.

"I suppose my medicine did a decent job." Scorpion proudly said to me.

"Yep it sure did. I feel like a totally new panda thanks to you Scorpion!" At that moment I realized I was smiling. This was one of few times where I generally felt happy before the incident. The only other time was when … I was with my Dad.

"J-just because I saved you doesn't mean much Po. Don't get me wrong we're still enemies; remember the only reason I saved you was because I was in a good mood today!" If it weren't for the fact that she was red, I'm pretty sure I could see her blushing.

"Hmmm. I'm starting to think you saved me because you just felt bad for me." I say skeptically.

"You better leave before I rip that tongue of yours out!" She holds out her claws, opening and closing them menacingly.

"Sorry about that. I was only trying to make a joke. But seriously, thanks Scorpion, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." What I said genuinely came from the heart. I was grateful for what Scorpion did for me.

I began to walk away from Scorpion's little camp and I could tell she was watching me walk away.

"I knew she still had some good in her." I mumble to myself, as I walked further and further away from her campsite.


	8. The Factory

I purposely made this chapter short for a reason. But don't fear there will be an update when I get to it. Also thank you for the reviews to this story so far. I really appreciate them. Anywho enjoy!

* * *

"There's a factory here?" I couldn't believe it. A factory in the middle of the bamboo forest? I was just wondering around when I found this place .

It was a very old building and stood out very much from the green of the bamboo forest. The walls to the building were a dirty brown. All the windows had been shattered and it looked like it held two floors. The roof held a lot of holes and vines had started to grow around some walls.

Suddenly fireworks go off in my belly.

This factory could possibly have leftover food in there! And I really like food so this would be good for me.

I go over to the rusty metal door in front of me. It must be the entrance. I walk over to it and reach for the handle to open the door. I pause when I realize it is gone completely. I push against the entryway itself and the door instantly falls over into the factory. A cool breeze suddenly pasts by me all of a sudden.

"Wow, that was unnaturally spooky." I say kinda intimidated. But my stomach roars at me yet again. Fear wasn't going to stop me from getting food. I bravely enter the factory.

Afternoon light was seeping through the broken glass windows. That allowed me to see the inside of this dusty factory. On the left of me were numerous stacked barrels and crates covered in cobwebs and dust. The labels that were given to them had either been worn off or covered by some mess. On the right of me lead to the upstairs floor and in the center of the room was the machinery. There were five conveyor belts side by side. They had enough space for at least four people to fit in each of the five rows. Each conveyor belt lead upward into a huge vat where the supplies to make dumplings would fall in. It reminded me of the time I fought Lord Shen on those conveyor belts. The only difference was that there was no molten fire at the end of the conveyor belt.

I giddily walk over to the barrel closest to me; I really hoped there was food in those barrels. I flip open the cover of the barrel and take a look inside. Inside the barrel were a whole bunch of cut bamboo. I feel all that hype from before disappear into thin air. I couldn't believe it, there had to be some food in this place!

I open up a crater to find more bamboo and another to find even more bamboo. All these containers couldn't contain just bamboo in them! I dash from barrel to crate hysterically trying to see if any of them had food. All I saw was bamboo! Light green bamboo, dark green bamboo, and small bamboo to large bamboo.

My hopes weren't crushed just yet; the upstairs floor had to have something to eat! I dash across the room and up the stairs until I reach the second floor. I could see the machinery from above. The conveyor belts lead to a huge menacing grinder. Thankfully there was railing aligned at the edges of the platform so I wouldn't fall into the huge bamboo grinder. Aside from that there was a red metal lever on the right of him but aside from that there was no food…

I was pretty bummed out from that. I really was hoping I could get a bite to eat but it looks like all that's here is bamboo. I suppose the only thing left to do in this place is pull that lever.

I didn't have any reason not to and a part of me wanted to pull it to see what happens. I drag my hungry self over to the lever and pull it downward. I wait a couple of seconds before the whole factory starts to vibrate uncontrollably. I apparently must have turned on the machinery.

I dash back downstairs to see the machinery running smoothly. It rang a light hum as the conveyor belts ran and the grinder worked.

"Wow that is really-" I pause. There was someone behind me; I could tell when I heard breathing. I turn around to face the person.

"P-po?!" I couldn't believe it. My best friend was standing there before me. It was Monkey.


End file.
